


Cramped

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann really should take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramped

Title: Cramped  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 500  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Hermann really should take a break.

“Hermann?”

Hermann wrote faster, the clack of the chalk on the board growing more frantic with each movement of his hand. The pain in his leg was increasing with each passing moment. He could feel sweat starting to drip down his back. As much as he wanted to stop writing, stop working on the new equations, he couldn’t. Too much depended on what he was trying to do.

“Hermann, you need to take a break. At the rate you’re going, you’ll burn yourself out. You’ve been writing for almost three hours straight.”

He tried to ignore the sound of Newt’s voice. Hermann’s hand hurt almost as much as his leg. His fingers suddenly cramped up, causing him to snap what was left of his small piece of chalk in half. When he staggered backward, all his weight landed on his bad leg and he felt it start to buckle. He tipped sideways as he fell. Newt darted forward, catching him around the waist.

“You’re taking a rest whether you want it or not.” Newt helped Hermann over to a chair. “Don’t move from that spot or I am going to tie you up with the intestines I’ve been working on.” He shot Hermann a glare. “I mean it.”

Hermann hissed as he tried to flex his aching fingers. A hot cup of tea came into view, making him blink in surprise. Newt was also holding out a plate with one of Hermann’s pills and some chocolate chip cookies. “I...” Hermann bit his lip. “Thank you, Newton.”

After Hermann washed the pill down with the tea, Newt pulled up another chair next to him. He took Hermann’s hand in his own and began to gently massage the cramped digits. The pain gradually became a dull ache as Newt continued what he was doing.

Hermann nibbled on one of the cookies, taking the time to enjoy the taste of chocolate on his tongue. He finished the first and was halfway through a second when Newt paused. Hermann waited for the smaller man to launch into a lecture about taking better care of himself or the importance of taking a break every once in a while or even to complain about the ‘annoying sound the chalk made on the blackboard’. Judging by the amused look on Newt’s face, he knew exactly what Hermann was thinking.

“I’m not going to say it.” He let go of Hermann’s hand. “Try to bend your fingers now.” A smile spread across Newt’s face as he watched Hermann make a fist without grimacing. “You should give your hand a rest for another twenty minutes or it will probably just knot back up again.”

“It does feel better, Newton.” Hermann wiggled his fingers. “You should have some of these cookies before I eat them all.”

“I could use a bit of a break myself.” Newt snatched a cookie and took a huge bite. "We'll get back to work when this plate is empty."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."


End file.
